Al cuidado de tu corazón!
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Era un hombre maravilloso, merecía vivir tantas cosas aun, no era justo verlo sufrir... no era justo tenerlo tan cerca y no poder amarlo como deseaba! two shots! Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

Doctora Swan, el paciente ya está listo – me informo la enfermera weber.

Gracias Ángela – sonreí – como se encuentra? – pregunte.

Bastante delicado – dijo seria.

Gracias… - murmure.

De nada doctora – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Respire profundamente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación 389.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la doctora encargada del área de cuidados intensivos del hospital general de Phoenix Arizona.

Amaba atender a los pacientes, poder darles buenas noticias, y decirles que pueden regresar a casa con sus familias.

Desafortunadamente el paciente que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, no corría con la misma suerte.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza y pase sin hacer ruido, estaba allí, profundamente dormido, como tantas veces lo había encontrado, tendido sobre la cama en todo su esplendor, era increíble lo guapo que era este hombre, con su piel pálida y tersa, su cabello dorado caía en mechas sobre su frente y se veía demasiado frágil, para ser un hombre de 34 años y un cuerpo musculoso.

Hola preciosa – murmuro débilmente mientras abría los ojos.

Un par de orbes verdes me miraron fijamente – buenos días señor cullen – lo salude.

Frunció el ceño – porque insistes en llamarme señor, según he averiguado, solo te llevo unos cuatro años, así que no soy tan viejo – intento bromear.

Me acerque y comencé a medir su presión – es una formalidad, eres mi paciente – le recordé.

Sonrió – esperaba que fuéramos amigos, después de todo tengo varios meses aquí y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos – dijo suavemente.

Edward cullen, un hombre de 34 años, con la apariencia más sana que podría imaginarse, padecía un problema cardiaco que había puesto su vida en peligro, había llegado al hospital en un estado crítico después de sufrir dos infartos, era un milagro que siguiera vivo, pero su estado de salud era crítico.

Somos amigos – acepte.

Gracias doctora Swan, no sabe lo feliz que me hace – dijo como pudo.

No hagas esfuerzo, no debes cansarte – le recordé, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Seguramente notara que mi corazón quiere saltarme del pecho – me miraba fijamente – siempre lo hace cuando esta cerca – continuo.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, en el fondo sabía que no debía acostumbrarme a sus halagos, ni a sus miradas picaras; pero lo había hecho, odiaba los fines de semana, porque no podía verlo, esperaba con ansias la visita médica para estar con él.

Sabía que era estúpida, que jamás debía relacionarme con ningún paciente, pero ese hombre se había metido en mi corazón, me aterraba la idea de perderlo, odiaba que estuviera solo, que nadie estuviera al pendiente de su estado de salud critico, por eso siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con él, le leía algún libro o simplemente veíamos televisión.

Como estoy doctora – pregunto.

Estas mejorando – mentí.

No eres buena mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz y no queremos eso linda – dijo sonriente.

Sabes que esas mucho mejor que cuando ingresaste – asegure.

Lo sé, pero sé que no estoy bien – dijo con tristeza.

Edward… - lo regañe.

Sonrió – solo me alegra saber que nadie sufrirá cuando me muera – aseguro.

Sentí un horrible estremecimiento – no digas eso ni en broma – dije sin pensarlo.

Porque?, a ti te importaría? – pregunto.

Claro que si – dije intentando reconfortarlo – eres un hombre que tiene mucho que vivir, no te rindas Edward – suplique.

Sabes que me estas tuteando – dijo divertido.

Lo sé – sonreí – y lo seguiré haciendo si me prometes algo? – le pedí.

Alargo su mano tomando la mía, era increíble lo bien que se sentía su tacto – lo que desees – dijo con seguridad.

Prométeme que no te darás por vencido – le pedí.

Lo prometo, hay algo que tengo que hacer, y luchare por eso hasta que mis fuerzas se extingan – aseguro.

Espero que lo consigas – le desee.

Yo también – deposito un casto beso sobre mi mano y sus ojos verdes me miraron con profundidad.

….

Bella, el doctor gerandi quiere verte – comento Hilary, mi amiga y enfermera.

Está en su oficina – pregunte.

Si, te espera – continuo.

Camine un poco confundida hacia la oficina del director del hospital, tenía entendido estaba de viaje, pero ya había regresado.

Adelante – dijo cuando toque la puerta.

Buenos días doctor gerandi – salude.

Bella, querida adelante – dijo animado.

De dijeron que quería verme – informe.

Si, siéntate, dime como has estado – pregunto.

Bastante bien – respondí.

Bueno, bella, te mande a llamar porque tengo el placer de informarte que serás enviada como representante del hospital, a las cátedras anuales de medicina – me informo.

Vaya, me siento muy alagada – respondí con sinceridad.

Eres una gran doctora y lo mereces, pero, lamento decirte que debes marcharte muy pronto, este año tendrán cede en Italia – me conto.

Italia? – dije sorprendida.

Si, no he podido informarte antes porque estaba fuera del país, pero podemos arreglar todo rápidamente – prosiguió.

Doctor gerandi, me siento muy alagada y le agradezco, pero tengo pacientes a mi cargo, no me gustaría irme así simplemente por tanto tiempo – dije confundida.

Bella, tenemos otros médicos que pueden hacerse cargo de tus pacientes – dijo tranquilo.

Sí, pero, el señor cullen sigue muy delicado y no me gustaría…

He mandado a traer un excelente cardiólogo para que se haga cargo de su caso, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – comento – bella, se que tu familia vive en Canadá y por eso se que nunca te opones a salir de la ciudad, no estás casada y por lo que se no sales con nadie, hay algún otro motivo por el que no quieras ir a ese congreso – pregunto.

Sabía que si existía algo que me retenía en este hospital, pero no podía mencionarlo nunca – no doctor, estoy dispuesta a ir en representación del hospital – acepte al fin.

Perfecto, prepara tus cosas, sales mañana – me informo.

Mañana – repetí confundida.

Toque la puerta de su habitación y me indico que pasara, estaba levemente sentado sobre la cama – hola hermosa, pensé que no vendrías a verme – dijo animado.

Como te sientes – pregunte.

Aunque parezca tonto, me siento mucho mejor ahora que te veo – sonrió de manera sensual.

Suspire profundamente, no quería dejarlo allí, no quería cruzar el mundo sabiendo lo delicado que se encontraba – me alegra que te sientas mejor – dije.

Que sucede preciosa, porque estas triste – pregunto.

Alce la mirada y vi a suya preocupada – no lo estoy – mentí.

No puedes mentirme – intento ponerse de pie y corrí hasta el.

Ten cuidado – dije mientras lo sostenía sobre la cama.

Me hizo un espacio en su cama para que me sentara y así lo hice, seguía mirándome fijamente – cuéntame que sucede – pidió.

Bueno… tengo que asistir a un congreso – comencé.

Eso te pone nerviosa? – pregunto.

No, en realidad, tengo que salir del país – continúe.

Del país – repitió exaltado – pero… cuando, a donde vas? – se apresuro a decir.

A Italia y me voy mañana – la expresión de su rostro cambio.

Porque tan pronto – murmuro.

Me acabo de enterar hace algunos minutos y… quise venir a decírtelo – suspire – no tienes por qué preocuparte, ha venido un cardiólogo, que se hará cargo de tu caso – intente tranquilizarlo.

Por qué crees que me importa eso – dijo molesto.

Creí que te molestaba que abandonara tu caso – dije insegura.

Suspiro y logo sentarse sobre la cama, quedando a mi altura, se acerco lentamente quedando a una corta distancia – no soporto la idea de que te vayas, no soporto estar aquí sin que vengas a verme – dijo con voz torturada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente pero me dije tenía que mantener la compostura.

Edward, por favor, yo soy la doctora…

Lo sé, pero yo he visto más allá de la doctora Swan, he visto a la mujer, te he visto bella – mi nombre salió como una caricia de sus labios.

Esto no está bien – dije asustada, por los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Perdóname, no tengo derecho a decirte esto, tan solo soy un enfermo, que podrías ver en alguien como yo – sentí un coraje terrible al escucharlo decir eso, yo solo podía ver a un hombre que me había robado el alma.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos – nunca vuelvas a decir eso, me escuchaste, si vuelves a hablar de ti de esa manera, te juro que nunca volveré a hablarte – dije furiosa.

Bella, porque te importa, estoy enamorado de ti, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte – dijo con voz torturada.

Estaba enamorado de mí, me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él, pero dolía saber que no podíamos estar juntos.

No me vas a responder – dijo suplicante.

Acaricie su rostro pálido – de que serviría que te dijera que estoy enamorada de ti – dije con tristeza.

Sonrió – me devolvería las ganas de vivir, me haría aferrarme a tu amor, lucharía por tenerte e mi lado – dijo ilusionado.

Aunque las cosas no pudieran ser? – sentía las lagrimas a galoparse en mis ojos.

Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza – bromeo.

Edward yo…

Te desagrada mucho que esté enfermo? – pregunto.

No vuelvas con lo mismo, tu enfermedad no tiene nada que ver, por lo menos del modo que tu lo ves – aclare.

Explícame entonces preciosa – suplico.

Yo… soy la doctora encargada de tu caso y eso es éticamente inadecuado, además tu necesitas recuperarte y no traer mas complicaciones a tu vida y… tengo que irme mañana, es un compromiso al que no puedo fallar – explique.

Entonces… no es que no te guste o que no sientas nada por mi? – pregunto.

No Edward, me gustas demasiado y quiero estar contigo, tanto que duele – confesé.

Sonrió ampliamente y acaricio mis mejillas – repítelo, dime que me quieres tanto como yo a ti – murmuro.

Suspire – te quiero, pero esto no puede ser – dije con tristeza.

Su sonrisa no desapareció – no pienses en eso ahora, mañana te marcharas y quiero aprovechar estos momentos, quiero que estemos aquí juntos, sin que importe nada mas – pidió suplicante.

Como podía negarle algo, cuando era tan dulce y hermoso, cuando parecía que cualquier cosa podría alejarlo de mi lado.

Prométeme que estarás bien hasta que regrese – dije insegura.

Te lo prometo, no pienso dejarte tan fácilmente – murmuro.

Me vas a extrañar? – pregunte conmovida.

Muchísimo, no quiero ni pensar en eso, cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – pregunto triste.

Casi un mes – dije molesta.

No sé cómo le hare para estar sin ti – comento.

Te puedo hablar por teléfono o…

No, eso solo intensificaría la espera, me haría extrañarte mas – explico.

Entonces…

Regálame algo que me recuerde a ti, que me asegure, que cuando regreses estaremos juntos de nuevo – sus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso.

Lo que quieras – accedí.

Se acerco lentamente a mí y sentí el calor de su piel, sus brazos me pegaron contra su pecho y me perdí en su mirada profunda.

He deseado besarte desde el primer día que te vi, creí que había muerto por que tenía un ángel enfrente – murmuro.

Bésame Edward – le pedí con el corazón en la mano.

Sus labios dejaron un camino de besos por mi mandíbula, dejando a su paso un rastro de calor incendiarte, beso mis mejillas y mi frente de manera delicada, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo mire fijamente. Miro mis labios y mis ojos de nuevo y sin dudarlo más, me beso… como lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento no era un hombre enfermo o débil, y yo no era la doctora encargada de su caso, simplemente éramos un hombre y una mujer entregados al amor.

Sus labios eran suaves como la seda, se movían acompasados sobre los míos, sin prisas, ni urgencias, su aliento era hipnotizarte y sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo me hacían perder la razón completamente.

Me entregue al beso lo mas que pude, probando sus labios y acariciando su suave cabellera dorada, lo desea tanto que me desconocía; su lengua roso mi labio inferior enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y abrí mi boca para recibirla, comenzó a rosarse contra mi lengua y me deje llevar por el maravilloso vaivén que compartíamos, era exquisito.

Nos separamos levemente cuando necesitamos aliento, yo jadeaba audiblemente y Edward también, su mirada me penetraba completamente.

Woh, fue más perfecto de lo que imagine- susurro aun contra mis labios.

Solo pude perderme en su mirada verde, como había podido estar sin esto, era la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida.

Prométeme que estarás bien - dije con angustia

Me cuidare mucho, así cuando regreses me encontraras mejor – dijo con sinceridad.

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y lo acaricie lentamente, era hermoso y dulce, sus labios buscaron nuevamente los míos y cuando me disponía a besarlo de nuevo mi bíper sonó.

Pueden ser esos aparatos más molestos – gruño.

Revise la pequeña pantalla y supe que tenía que irme pronto, me dolía dejar a Edward aquí – tengo que irme – murmure.

Frunció el ceño – tan pronto – pregunto.

Si, lo siento – me disculpe.

Negó levemente – te voy a extrañar mucho – susurro.

Yo mas – dije mientras lo abrasaba.

Te quiero bella – mi corazón se estrujo.

Yo también Edward cullen – murmure mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Irme de esa habitación me costó muchísimo trabajo, no sabía cómo le haría para soportar pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Edward cullen, ese hombre maravilloso, culto y elegante necesitaba cuidados, cariño y amor, y yo podría darle todo eso, feliz le concedería mi vida completa, porque se había robado mi corazón completamente…

* * *

Ola niiñas una nueva locura Qe se me Ocurrio,

espero y les guste mucho y dejen sus reviews°!

les kiero mucho, son dos capitulos!


	2. Chapter 2

Este mes fuera había servido para adquirir nuevas vivencias, había sido un congreso muy enriquecedor, había aprendido tantas cosas y conocido grandes personajes dentro del mundo medico.

Hoy regresaba a casa y no sabía cómo pintarían las cosas, había llamado un par de veces al hospital, pero no había preguntado por Edward, me dolía pensar que él estuviera solo en aquella fría habitación, que nadie fuera y le leyese un libro o tomase su mano mientras el dormía, había decidido esperar para volver a él cómo se lo había prometido, había comprado un regalo muy especial para él, en algún momento me comento que quería un juego de ajedrez que solo vendían en Europa y que no había podido comprar por lo de su enfermedad, así que había buscado mucho y lo había conseguido, casi podía imaginar ese preciosa sonrisa extenderse por su rostro.

Llegue a mi departamento y deje rápidamente mis maletas, lo único que quería hacer era ir corriendo a ver a Edward cullen, baje por el ascensor y tome las llaves de mi auto, en unos minutos ya estaba conduciendo hacia el hospital.

Al llegar salude a varias personas y camine hacia su habitación, con el tablero de ajedrez envuelto en un papel de regalo, sin tocar siquiera entre con una sonrisa en el rostro, la misma que se desvaneció en cuando vi la habitación completamente vacía, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y no se veían sus cosas por ningún lado.

Asustaba mire hacia todos lado pero no había ni rastro de Edward.

Bella – dijeron a mi espalda.

Reconocí la voz de una de las enfermeras – gloria, donde esta Edward – pregunte asustada.

Su semblante cambio helándome el corazón – se ha ido bella – dijo con seriedad.

Co…oomoo.. Que se ha ido – dije como pude.

Si, un día vino un hombre a verlo, tardaron mucho tiempo hablando y después de que se fuera el señor cullen mando a llamar al Dr. Gerandi, le dijo que ya no quería permanecer aquí, que no quería terminar sus días solo en una cama de hospital, el Dr. Trato de disuadirlo, pero fue muy firme en su decisión…

Mi corazón se partió en mil en ese momento – hace cuanto de eso – pregunte.

Tres semanas aproximadamente – respondió.

Intente atragantarme con las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos, Edward estaba tan delicado, no podría sobrevivir fuera de un hospital, el estaba solo, era tan probable que el estuviese….

Bella, estas bien – pregunto.

Yo… dejo una dirección, un número – dije con voz ahogada.

No, se negó completamente – dijo seria.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, se había dejado vencer, cuando me había prometido esperar por mí, me había mentido y ahora no podía buscarlo en ninguna parte, había desaparecido de mi vida sin avisar, me había destrozado el corazón.

Bella, estas bien? – repitió.

Yo… tengo que irme – dije como pude.

No iras a ver al Dr. – pregunto.

La otra semana es mi turno de regresar, será hasta entonces – dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Me sentía de una manera tan extraña y devastadora, era como si el lugar donde antes había estado mi corazón ahora albergara un enorme dolor.

Llegue a la calle y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar hacia mi auto un hombre me intercepto.

Tiene que venir conmigo – dijo en tono serio.

Quien es usted – dije asustada.

No se asuste, le aseguro que no es un secuestro, pero tiene que venir conmigo – ordeno.

Yo, no tengo por qué ir con usted a ninguna parte – dije con molestia.

Gruño y me asusto – tome – me tendió un sobre.

Lo abrí con desconfianza, dentro había una pequeña tarjeta "te he extrañado cada día, no desconfíes bella, ven a mi lado mi único amor" – al identificar la letra sentí mi corazón salirse de mi pecho.

Donde…

Si quiere averiguarlo venga conmigo – señalo un impresionante auto negro.

A pesar del miedo que sentía lo seguí hasta el auto, si este hombre era la una vía de acceso a

Edward lo tomaría sin importarme los riesgo.

Me abrió la puerta trasera y me ayudo a entrar, el lo hizo del lado del chofer y comenzó a conducir, no pude evitar sentir una fuerte adrenalina recorrerme a cada segundo que nos alejábamos de la ciudad, paso casi media hora hasta que entro en una enorme propiedad, una enorme casa adornaba al centro y un jardín hermoso la rodeaba.

Se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta – entre por el pasillo y siga adelante señorita, la esperan – informo.

Asentí levemente y sentía mi corazón palpitar ruidosamente, hice lo que me indico y al entrar en la preciosa casa no pude evitar mirar hacia todos lados, habían fotos y cuadros por todos lado, era un lugar tan cálido y luminoso, irradiaba tranquilidad.

Cuando llegue a la habitación final, me quede con la boca abierta, estaba tapizada de miles de flores, rosas rojas en su mayoría, en el fondo había una enorme cama y al centro una mesa con varios platillos y copas servidas, no entendía que sucedía.

Bella – dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas, no tenia que girar para reconocerla, sabía perfectamente de quien era, pero aun así, ansiosa gire.

Me quede con la boca abierta al contemplar al hombre que se encontraba frente a mí, si no tuviera la completa seguridad de que se trataba de él, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, es que estaba frente a mi era un hombre alto, musculoso, su atractivo rostro denotaba seguridad y sus rasgos finos y duros parecían tallados, no quedaba ni rastro de el hombre que había conocido hacia poco tiempo, no habían ojeras, ni rastro de palidez y cansancio en su rostro, este hombre reflejaba salud y vitalidad, era como la otra cara de la moneda, vestía un elegante traje negro que lo hacía lucir casi irreal.

Edward… yo – no pude formular una oración.

Sus ojos verdes me inspeccionaban mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, su proximidad me hizo estremecerme.

Que… que sucedió – dije por fin.

Es una larga historia – murmuro.

Fruncí el ceño – no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo – dije con seguridad.

Sonrió – como ya debes de saber abandone el hospital – comento y yo solo asentí – desde hace un par de años que me entere de mi enfermedad me inscribí en un proyecto de donación de órganos, por muchos años espere y nunca me respondieron, así que perdí toda esperanza – agacho la mirada levemente – una semana después de que te fueras uno de los encargados fue a verme con una excelente noticia, había un corazón para mí – dijo.

Me estremecí – porque no me llamaste – le reclame.

No quería que te ilusionaras tanto como yo lo estaba, los riesgos eran muy grandes y no quería que sufrieras – intento justificarse.

Que sucedió después – dije angustiada.

Me di de alta voluntaria en el hospital y fui intervenido, las primeras 24 horas fueron muy difíciles, pero finalmente el corazón respondió a mi cuerpo y aquí estoy – dijo con serenidad.

Me quede plantada en el suelo, era impresionante todo lo que había enfrentado en este mes, de haberlo sabido abría vuelto cuanto antes, no existía nada más importante que él para mí.

Eso… es para mí? – pregunto.

Mire el regalo que sostenía entre mis manos y asentí levemente mientras se lo tendía – yo, es solo un detalle que te compre en Italia – comente.

Sonrió mientras rompía la envoltura, parecía un niño en navidad, en cuanto vio el tablero su rostro de ilumino – es hermoso, lo recordaste – dijo con alegría.

Sí, yo… yo solo, quería darte algo especial – dije apenada.

Lo dejo sobre la mesa y sonrió – muchas gracias – murmuro.

Edward… - dije con la voz quebrada.

Hizo desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros y me apretó contra su pecho, solloce mientras lo abrasaba y le agradecía al cielo por todo esto, era maravillosa la sensación de sentirlo así, tan mío.

Te extrañe tanto bella – pude notar la melancolía de su voz.

Yo también, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que te habías ido del hospital, creí que te había perdido para siempre – le confesé.

Shhh, no pienses en eso, ahora tengo fuerza y vitalidad mi amor, estamos aquí juntos y ya nada importa – murmuro.

Te quiero Edward – susurre.

Levanto mi rostro abnegado en lágrimas y con sus labios las limpio delicadamente, estaba perdiéndome en la sensación cuando se detuvo y me miro con una necesidad primitiva que nunca había visto en sus ojos, pero sabia debía reflejarse en los míos.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabellos y espere el suave contacto de sus labios, pero este no fue suave, apasionados y desesperados se movieron sobre los míos, mientras yo lo atraía más cerca aun, el no era el único que estaba perdido, yo también lo deseaba con locura.

Nuestras lenguas frenéticas se encontraron y fue imposible no aferrarme a sus brazos, mi corazón palpitaba contra su pecho a sintonía con el suyo.

Bella – gemía contra mi boca mientras me apretaba de manera posesiva contra su pecho.

Sin pensarlo mas deslice mis manos hasta su pecho cubierto por una fina camisa blanca de seda, con mis dedos podía trazar cada una de las líneas de su marcado abdomen.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello e incline la cabeza para darle más espacio, con cada caricia mi respiración se agitaba y me estremecía notablemente.

Edward – murmure.

No me pidas que me aleje mi amor, te necesito tanto – dijo con la voz ronca de placer.

Yo también te necesito – respondí.

Sus ojos me examinaron mientras llevaba sus manos a la orilla de mi blusa, la cual me quito suavemente sin alejar su mirada de la mía, acaricio mis brazos y mi abdomen, cuando toco levemente mis pechos no pude evitar gemir audiblemente, una sonrisa de satisfacción asomo por sus labios,- tonto engreído – pensé.

Desabrocho mis jeans y los bajo mientras besaba mis hombros y me abrasaba contra su cuerpo, estaba perdida en sus besos, en las maravillas que me estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, acariciar su piel.

Quiero tocarte – murmure.

Tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre su pecho, quería que yo lo desvistiera.

Quite el saco de su cuerpo y lo lance a un lado mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, no tarde mucho tiempo en hacerlo y sacarla de su cuerpo, mis ojos inmediatamente contemplaron la cicatriz que estaba en su pecho, era de la cirugía a la que había sido sometido, con delicadeza lleve mis labios hasta ella, dejando suaves besos llenos de amor, ahora Edward estaba bien y podía tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Mientras besaba su pecho busque la hebilla de su cinturón y se lo quite, baje y cierre y pude notar el gemido que escapo de sus labios, se erección era impresionante, presionaba la tela fuertemente, en un rápido movimiento suyo quedo en bóxers, con su impresionante cuerpo frente al mío.

Eres tan hermosa mi amor – murmuro mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

Me encantas Edward, te deseo muchísimo – dije con la voz entre cortada.

Busco mis labios y nos perdimos en un tierno beso, sentí como mi espalda tocaba la suavidad de la cama y Edward colocaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis manos no dejaban de acariciar su espalda y sus hombros fuertes.

Bajo con besos hasta mis pechos los cuales mordió encima del sostén, arquee la espalda y gemí audiblemente, aprovecho esto para soltar el broche del sostén y lo quito rápidamente de mi cuerpo, sus ojos eran negros de placer y yo sentía que me consumía internamente, jamás había sentido esto con ningún hombre, era placer, devoción y amor.

Lamio mi cuello y mordió levemente mi piel, antes de llevarse uno de mis pechos a los labios, enrede mis dedos e su cabello y los jale de desesperación, me estaba volviendo loca, y sabia que el estaba igual, su erección se clavaba en mi abdomen.

Edward… - gemí desesperada.

Sabes delicioso – gruño.

Bajo mis bragas lentamente y atrapo mi labio inferior entre los suyos, no sabía si era calor lo que sentía o es que había caído al mismísimo infierno, pero necesitaba calmar esto me estaba consumiendo.

Edward, por favor – suplique desesperada.

Tranquila mi amor, no pienso hacerte esperar, ya no puedo soportarlo – en el momento en que dijo eso sus bóxer salieron volando de su cuerpo, me perdí en todo su esplendor, tenía el cuerpo pálido y musculoso, deseaba probarlo completamente.

Leyó mi mirada y sonrió sensualmente – más adelante, te lo prometo, ahora solo quiero estar dentro de ti – dijo.

Gemí ante sus palabras y me deje llevar por el, mientras me besaba con adoración y se colocaba entre mi piernas.

Mi amor, estas tan cálida, eres tan suave mi cielo – murmuro en mi oído.

Tómame Edward – le pedí.

Tan preciosa, tan mía- dijo mientras entraba en mi.

Tuve que apretar su espalda de tanto placer que sentí, era como probar el más delicioso de los manares, como subir a lo más alto del cielo.

Oh, Edward – gemí.

Bella, te amo, te amo tanto – mi corazón se estrujo lleno de amor.

Te amo, te amo – dije mientras lo besaba desesperada y buscaba el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí y enterré mis uñas en su piel, gemíamos descontrolados, amándonos intensamente.

No sé cuantas embestidas compartimos, pero sentí el maravilloso hormigueo invadir completamente mi cuerpo, un calor terrible se poso en mi vientre y me moví descontrolada contra él, buscando un alivio a tanto placer, grabando en mi mente sus gestos, su ronca voz, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su precioso cuerpo, las palabras de amor que murmuraba mientras me poseía como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Mas mi amor – suplique.

Fue como perderme en un abismo, mi cuerpo se convulsiono debajo del suyo mientras me besaba con ternura, subí al cielo entre sus brazos, convirtiéndonos en uno solo, firmando un pacto que nos hacia esclavos para siempre de este amor.

Oh, bella, dios, te amo – lo sentí estremecerse y entregarse junto con migo, el calor de su semilla dentro de mi fue necesario para sentirme completamente suya, en cuerpo y alma.

Caímos rendidos sobre las sabanas y me apretó contra él, como si estuviese asustado, así que lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, besando su pecho y acariciando su espalda, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración, pose mi oído sobre su corazón y me maraville antes los fuertes latidos que emitía, su antiguo corazón no hubiese soportado esta montaña rusa de sentimientos que habíamos compartido.

Mi viejo corazón te amaba – susurro – pero este lo hace aun más bella – dijo con ternura.

Te amo Edward, siempre te amare – dije con el alma.

Busco mi mirada con dulzura – esta ha sido la experiencia más hermosa de toda mi vida, después claro está, del día que te conocí – acaricio mi cabello.

La mía también, nunca había sentido nada parecido – confesé.

Sonrió – eso no es justo, como podre superarme a mí mismo – dijo en tono bromista.

Estoy segura de que lo harás – bese su hombro.

Nos abrasamos fuertemente, inspirando nuestras fragancias mescladas, tocando nuestras pieles y besándonos con delicadeza.

Arruine mi propia sorpresa – frunció el ceño.

Te refieres a la cena – dije divertida.

Sí, me costó mucho trabajo hacerla – dijo apenado.

A decir verdad, tengo muchísima hambre – confesé.

Sonrió – yo también, me dejaste agotado mi amor – me sonroje.

Tu también a mi – lo acuse.

Comamos algo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía la mano.

Desnudos? – pregunte.

Si, desnudos, así no tendré que perder el tiempo desvistiéndote para volver a hacerte el amor – dijo sensualmente.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo y tome su mano, se sentó en una silla y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

Que deseas mi amor – pregunto.

Mmm, te refieres a la comida – pregunte.

Gruño – si quieres que comamos, será mejor que te concentres – me pidió.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Todo estaba realmente delicioso, la pasta era una maravilla – no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero- comente.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro, pero de ahora en adelante tenemos la vida entera para conocernos, para estar juntos – dijo con ternura.

Me parece una gran idea – bese sus labios con delicadeza.

Tiempo después volvimos a la cama donde nos amamos nuevamente, era tan hermoso tener a Edward junto a mí, su piel perdiéndose con la mía y sus labios apoderándose de mi boda.

Te amo Isabella Swan, tú me regresaste a la vida – murmuro mientras caía rendido.

Yo también te amo Edward cullen y Cuidare de tu corazón para siempre – prometí mientras me perdía en la inconsciencia, segura de que el mundo sería un lugar maravilloso si lo podía compartir con mi paciente favorito… el hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Hola a todos...

quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me brindan siempre.

Espero les haya gustado esta corta, pero muy especial historia!

los kiero mucho!

besos!


End file.
